<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beatle Boys Oneshots by JohnFDeLeon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027121">Beatle Boys Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnFDeLeon/pseuds/JohnFDeLeon'>JohnFDeLeon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clone High references, LennStarr, Lennison - Freeform, M/M, Poly!Beatles, The Beatles are born in the 80’s here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnFDeLeon/pseuds/JohnFDeLeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Harrison/John Lennon, John Lennon/Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Ringo Starr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beatle Boys Oneshots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I've been looking for a driver who is qualified. So if you think that you're the one step into my ride. I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine. Got a sunroof top and a gangster lead.</em>
</p><p>John revved up his engine, looking at his opponent in the race, Bob Dylan. The prize? Dating George Harrison.  “ON YER MARKS, GET SET, GO!”, George yelled as the two boys took off. John immediately took the lead.</p><p><em>So if you feel it, let me know, know, know</em>. <em>Come on now, what you waiting for, for, for</em>. <em>My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode</em>. <em>So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go. </em><em>Get you where you wanna go, if you know what I mean. </em><em>Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine. </em><em>Can you handle the curves, can you run all the lights</em>. <em>If you can, baby boy, then we can go all night.</em></p>
<p></p><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Bob however decided to get cocky. As he passed John, he looked back. “Nothing bad ever happens to the Dylans!”, he said, with his snarky nature. To that, the odds were against him as his car flipped. John got in the lead again, speeding past him.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p class="p1">
    <em>
      <span class="s1">I got class like a '57 Cadillac. And overdrive with a whole lot of boom in the back. You look like you can handle what's under my hood. You keep saying that you will, boy, I wish you would. So if you feel it, let me know, know, know. Come on now, what you waiting for, for, for. My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode. So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go. Get you where you wanna go, if you know what I mean. Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine. Can you handle the curves, can you run all the lights. If you can, baby boy, then we can go all night.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <em>
      <span class="s1">'Cause it's 0 to 60 in 3.5. Baby, you got the keys. Now shut up and drive, drive, drive. Shut up and drive, drive, drive. Cause your Maybach ain't got what I got. Get it, get it, don't stop, it's a sure shot. Ain't a Ferrari, huh, boy, I'm sorry. I ain't even worried, so step inside. And ride, ride, ride. So if you feel me, let me know, know, know. Come on now, what you waiting for, for, for?</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <em>
      <span class="s1">My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode. So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go. Get you where you wanna go, if you know what I mean. Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine. Can you handle the curves, can you run all the lights. If you can, baby boy, then we can go all night. 'Cause it's 0 to 60 in 3.5</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <em>
      <span class="s1">Baby, you got the keys. Now shut up and. drive, drive, drive. Shut up and drive, drive, drive. Shut up and drive, drive, drive. Shut up and drive, drive, drive.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1">John soon crossed the finish line, smiling. George was once again in his arms, as John kissed the younger boy’s head, smiling. “I luv ye, John.”, George said. “I love you too..”, the leader of the band replied. </span>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>